flames
by loveantauri
Summary: mobius is now in an era of darkness, eggman is now just at one more step to conquer it, sonic and tails must do everything on their power to stop him, but the doctor this time has an evil plan that may cost some hero's life to stop it.


**Flames**

**Chapter 1:Fire on the forest**

**Hey peaple! This is my first sonic fanfiction. as you may have noticed, I love tails, I'll try to make the characters the most 'in character' as possible .**

**Almost all the story was inspired by coldplay songs and the story "alive" from BalletGirl537, thanks for the idea! .**

**Ah… the characters are from sonic team and sega, not mine, there are just 1 that at appear just to fill up the story that are mine.**

**I speak Spanish so my English may have some mistakes. Pleas review the story and tell me what did you like and what do you think I should change or improve , I'll thank anybody that review the story, since is very important to me. Better if they are nice. enjoy the story!**

**…for make this story more enjoyable, play the music that I typed on the story so the story gets all cool, dramatic and stuff like that. :)**

**"paradise"**

'when she was just a girl..'

it was a very cloudy day on Mobius , sonic and his friends where hidden from the evil egg-like man, known as eggman, a 50 years old evil very smart scientist that was just one step close to conquer mobius.

_'…every time she closed her ayes..'_

Sonic, a blue hedgehog known as the fastest thing alive , did everything on his power to protect his friends and the few last mobians that were not robotic slaves of that smart moron.

_'…Life goes on and get's so heavy…'_

Tails was for sonic a little brother, the blue hedgehog over protected him a little sometimes, but it was because he never wanted to lose him like he lost some of his old friends. It was a little hard for Miles Prower, known as tails for his two tails the young fox got., to understand this, he has always thought that his friends didn't trust him because he was to young, since he was 8, it was also a little about that too, but soon, he'll become a hero, just like his big pal. Can they save mobius from that crazy doctor, or will eggman take over the world, you may know the answer, but you will se how these great heroes saved the day, if they did…

_', so lying…'_

Sonic's POV

_'…This could be paradise,,,'_

We were on our hideout on the forest, near Mobius city, that was now under that annoying egg head's control.

Supposedly Knuckles was walking near green village, one of the last left when suddenly some robots of his attacked the place all sudden, knuckles was outnumbered, so he came back for help.

Knuckles came as fast as he could to tell us, I already informed the others to go with me, still, tails, cream,a brown bunny, and amy, a pink hedgehog, would stay while we go and kick some robot's but, I know tails will want to go but this time is to dangerous.

When I turned my head around I saw tails coming to talk me

"sonic please, let me go with you, I always miss the good adventures!"

"sorry pal, next time I will let you but this time I need a very strong boy to care cream and amy from the evil doctor stupotik, it's that you?"

"I guess I stay again"

" thank you very much tails! " I said and I went running to catch up with the rest of the guys, I looked back to tails…but there was a tree in front of me so I crashed with it and I fell, tails was laughing very hard when he saw me an then he entered to his house and I went with the others again.

'-end of the song'

Tails' POV

'**princes of china**'

_'ohhhhhhhh...'_

I knew sonic said that to make me feel better, no one knows were this place is, else, eggman would have already destroyed the place.

_'..once upon a time…'_

I went out of the house and I flew up into a tree, I usually think of my next inventions there but this time I just fell asleep.

Time passed, the sky turned to blue into red-orange and all the clouds disappeared from it. About 4 hours had passed since sonic and the others left and I was still asleep.

I was having a nice nap up there, it was comfortable and there was no one that could disturb it. But then I felt smell how some kind of smoke entered into my nose and, of course, wake me up. I slowly opened my ayes and I saw that in front of were big and hot flames burning the forest into ashes, how could this happened? few hours ago it was ok.

Normal POV

_' …once upon a time…"_

Tails got down of the tree and looked at cream, that was asleep, then he thought:

"there must be animals in danger over there, I must rescue them! Maybe sonic will believe in me after showing him this too!"

he rushed into the burning forest. It was hot and many of the animals had escaped already. The only one that now seemed in danger was: himself.

amy saw the flames, and tails run into them, the pink hedgehog ran to help him but the flames made it hard to look. Desperate of losing the two tailed fox, SONIC's best friend, she started to scream tails name without a stop.

Tails was scared, while running he was able to avoid the fire but one of his three little hairs on his head was on fire, he turned it off and ran to the same place he entered the burning hell, but all sudden he hurt a sound, it was little,, it came from one of the trees. It sounded like a baby chick.

Tails felt like fainting at the moment but he made the best of himself to found the source of that sound. Finally founding the baby bird, he took it with his hand slowly and rushed out of the fire, but all sudden he became dizzy and fainted.

amy kept looking for tails but then he realized…

'…Ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh ohhhhhh…( song fade)'

to be continue…_soon_

**ok the chapter is a bit short but I am really busy, so while I hope you enjoy this little chapter. The first chapter is always the worst so I assure you the next one it's going to be much better.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Tails: what happened to me?**

**Me: you fainted**

**Tails: yeah I see that, just what happened to the bird ?"**

**Me: You fell on it.**

**Tails: what!**

**Me: no, I am just joking with you.**

**Tails: …joking?**

**Me: you are cute ^U^**

**Tails O-O … help**

**…Ignore that -loveantauri.**


End file.
